Tubal ligation is a common method for the prevention of unwanted pregnancy. For example, a commonly used method is to tie off or clamp the fallopian tube under laparoscopy or mini-laparoscopy surgical procedures. Another approach is to tie each fallopian tube in two locations and cut the intermediate section. Other methods of ligation are electrodesiccation of the tubes to achieve ligation. There are risks of injury, scarring, cost, and recovery time associated with such surgical procedures.
Fallopian tubal ligation also can be achieved through hysteroscopic procedures. Essure microinserts are made of nitinol wrapped with dacron and are used to block the fallopian tubes once tissue in-growth completely blocks the fallopian tube. This hysteroscopic method is not effective immediately and a follow up confirmatory test after three months is required to ensure fallopian tubes are completely blocked. In the meantime alternative birth control is required. Other procedures involve the injection of various compositions within each of the fallopian tubes to block the tubes. In still other techniques, radiofrequency energy is used to thermally damage the fallopian tube, causing scarring, which occludes the tube.